pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA017: An Enormous Power Awakens!
is the 2nd chapter of Volume 4 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta and Candice are in the Snowpoint Temple and Candice awakes Regigigas with the help of her Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. Regigigas awakes but goes into a rampage. Hareta sends out his Piplup and Lucario and tries to calm it down. Chapter Plot Hareta and Candice are in front of the sleeping Regigigas and Hareta climbs on it, surprising that it is not waking up. Candice says that you need the three Regis in order to wake it up and also stated that she scoured the world to find them only for Hareta. B-2 is watching them and Candice calls the three Regis. The three Regis use their power to wake Regigigas up and they succeed. Regigigas stands slowly up and Hareta wonders why it is so slow. Regigigas however attacks Regice, Regirock, and Registeel and Candice ducks just before the three Regis fly over her head. Candice states that Regigigas was slow because of its Slow Start ability and Hareta sends out Piplup to get ready for the battle. Piplup attacks with Hydro Pump but Regigigas shields it by using the ground. Candice believes that Hareta will succeed and Piplup is still battling Regigigas. Regigigas however starts throwing rocks to them and Hareta grabs Piplup to run away to hide somewhere. Hareta sends out Lucario to use Close Combat on Regigigas but Regigigas grabs Lucario by its arms and smashes Lucario into the ground. B-2, who is still watching, is shocked by the power of Regigigas and Hareta goes to Lucario to help it. Candice then realizes that Regigigas was sealed away because of its great power and asks herself if she just released a dangerous Pokémon. Hareta says that she doesn't need to worry and is convinced that he will catch Regigigas. He runs to Regigigas and is grabbed by Regigigas, admiring its power. Hareta is slammed into the wall and both Candice and B-2 believe that Hareta is finished but Hareta crawls from the hole, still ready to battle. Hareta tells Candice that Regigigas isn't vicious but only wants to battle but it was sealed away because everyone was scared and no one understand it. Hareta says to Regigigas that it should come with him to battle someone it needs to battle. Water pours from the water and Hareta keeps talking to Regigigas to come with him. The water is revealed to be from Piplup and everyone is washed away by it. The water brings them outside and Candice asks why Hareta brought it outside. Regigigas stands up and walks to Hareta, concerning Candice. However Regigigas grabs Hareta in its arms and has decided to join Hareta in his battle. Candice is happy that Hareta succeeded and Byron comes to her, saying that she did a great job. He also states that Hareta is the toughest trainer because he caught the Legendary Pokémon. He calls B-2 to go to Cyrus to ready himself and B-2 runs away. Byron asks if Hareta is ready to battle Cyrus and Hareta is ready as it runs towards the headquarters. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 4 chapters